Caught In the Riptide
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Sukea is on a mission in Spice Country when he's attacked by ANBU and forced into heat as they attempt to steal his Sharingan eye and who knows what else. Luckily, he's rescued by a masked stranger; an alpha who may be more than he seems. Sukea may just drown in him... (Day 3 of KakaObi Week)


**Trigger warnings for date-rape drugs, knifeplay, dubious consent, and possessive behavior. Please proceed at your own risk. **

* * *

It was pouring down hard in Spice Country and Kakashi had dawned his disguise as Sukea in search of the Akatsuki after his recent mission with his team to rescue the Kazekage. It had gone well, although Kakashi was forced to take some bed rest for a while. And now, with Tenzou leading his team until he could return to actively watching over the Kyuubi jinchuuriki - his student, Naruto - he was sent out on a short, covert intel mission.

He honestly didn't expect to find much or for anything to go awry, but the mission found him.

It all happened rather quickly. Sukea had been forced into a corner by several ANBU whose home country could not be discerned by their masks alone. He fought hard but there were many of them and all highly skilled; he was only one man after all. All of a sudden, he let out a cry as a needle was forcefully stabbed into his side, injecting him with something that made his entire being begin to feel hot immediately. It made his movements slow and heavy despite his mind racing with adrenaline and fear. Fear thick enough he could smell it, and that made it much, much worse.

The drug was a heat inducer so either they planned to kidnap and breed or torture him, or they wanted to take him down without a fight, likely to steal the Sharingan eye; the only thing he had left of his teammates. He'd die before he let that happen.

His fight was renewed and he kicked and punched and struggling with all his might, but it was to no avail. He was captured and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lightning flashed overhead, lighting up the silhouette of a figure that had approached the group. He was wearing a mask as well, but not like the ones the others dawned. It was bright orange and swirled around the edges into an eyehole that drew Kakashi's attention to it immediately before he disappeared.

A roil of thunder cried out, almost deafeningly, but not enough to cover the scream of the unseen ANBU that followed. The rest of the ANBU immediately leaped into action to take defensive measures, leaving Sukea to fall backward in the mud, the dampness seeping in through his coat and hair, although thankfully, it seemed to cool his head enough for him to regain some of his senses.

Seeing an opportunity for escape, as kunai clashed around him and the scent of blood sprang up again and again before being washed away by the rain, he rolled onto his stomach in an attempt to crawl away, digging his fingers in the mud while his captors were distracted with the other masked man.

But his plan was thwarted when pain shot through him as a foot stamped down on his back. "Don't even think about it, omega," the ANBU above him hissed before driving their sandal even harder into his back.

Sukea felt the ANBU hesitate when a billowing, enraged chakra permeated the air seething with hatred and bloodlust. He could feel the ANBU's fear as they froze up above him, then, as quickly as it had come down, the weight was gone and there was a man crouched beside his head.

Sukea sent a look up at his rescuer, wondering what he meant to do with him. Like with his ANBU captors, he didn't suspect anything good and with the control of that angry aura of chakra that had come and gone in nearly an instant, he couldn't be anything less than an S-ranked shinobi. Probably a missing-nin.

"Are you lost, little omega?" the masked man asked, his voice dark and promising… This man was definitely an alpha.

Without an ounce of grace, the alpha hefted Sukea up off the ground by his muddied peacoat, putting them face to face. Sukea didn't move an inch as he stared into the void of the mask.

"You've let yourself get drugged, haven't you?" He asked.

Sukea couldn't help but frown, even in his heat-addled state. "I didn't 'let' myself do anything," he grumbled, letting his normal voice slip out.

The masked man went rigid and looked him over once more. "And you're in heat… I should leave you here to suffer, but…" he paused, thoughtfully before adding, "why should I let a once in a lifetime opportunity pass me by?"

Sukea didn't like the sound of that but simply stared up defiantly at the masked man.

A whirl of chakra swallowed them, sweeping them into a place the Sukea would image the void or one of the many hells to look like before he fell on a plush surface with a soft "oomph". It took him a moment to gather his bearings, but he realized he must have landed on a bed, but before he could do much else, the alpha's hand came down on his chest, pressing him to the mattress and growled at him in warning. Once he was satisfied that Sukea couldn't or wouldn't run, he placed a knee between Kakashi's open thighs, holding himself up by planting his hands on the mattress on either side of Kakashi's head, caging him in.

Immediately Kakashi was assaulted by the scent of this alpha. It was heady and powerful, like it was bearing down on him, exuding its authority, but somehow familiar. If Kakashi wasn't already needy from the drugs coursing through his system, this would do it for him, as signified from the glob of slick he could feel oozing out of him.

The alpha took a deep breath. "You are far too irresistible, little omega," he commented in a dark, gravelly voice. It was deeper than before, making it obvious that he was just as aroused as Kakashi was.

He swallowed thickly, even the alpha's voice was erotic and made his body go into a frenzy, making him release a whimper without meaning to. He had to get out of here. He had to find somewhere safe from him and the people that were after him.

"What's wrong, Friend-Killer? Having second thoughts?" The alpha taunted, waiting for the inevitable reaction.

Kakashi tried to conceal his expressions the best he could; keep up the guise of Sukea for just a bit longer. "I-I don't know what you mean," he replied shakily. It was a poor attempt at a bluff and they both knew it.

"Is that right? I could have sworn you were," the alpha mused as he caressed down the side of Kakashi's face with a gloved hand. "I never forget a face."

Kakashi's skin tingled and yearned for the touch, regardless of the skin being leather-clad and concealed. Despite himself, he let his eyelids drift as he sinks into the touch.

"You're so pitiful like this, Kakashi, that it almost makes me feel bad," the alpha sneered and without warning, he yanked off Kakashi's wig with his free hand.

Kakashi gaped in astonishment at the masked alpha and immediately fought back the urge to submit to the alpha. While he was focused on the revelation of Sukea's secret identity as Kakashi, he snuck a hand into a pocket of his coat, sliding out a concealed senbon to stab the alpha and make his getaway. His mind wasn't processing things as it should; he should have done this earlier or run away, but at the promise of a strong alpha bringing relief to his overheating body, he fell into the pit that was his baser instincts, wanting only sex. He was angry with himself, but he'd have to save his self-loathing for later. Right now, escape was the most important thing.

"You see, Kakashi, I'm also not who you think I am," the alpha whispered and Kakashi couldn't help but gaze up curiously into the mask's single eyehole. It was black like the void for merely a moment before it was lit up in bright red. To his absolute horror, he recognized that eye - he should after all, since he had one of his own. And that eye, that dojutsu, was none other than the Sharingan.

It should have been impossible. There were only two other Sharingan users left in the world and this man was definitely not Itachi Uchiha nor Sasuke Uchiha. That was unless…

Kakashi released his hold on the senbon needle and relaxed as much as he could with his heart in his throat, choking him, squeezing the life out of him. He wanted to hazard a guess, to utter his name, but the words would not escape him. It was him, it had to be! But it couldn't. Could it?

"I've been watching you, Kakashi. I saw the way you pierced her heart that night and your pathetic groveling over her grave and mine," the alpha whispered, his voice a low growl only inches away from Kakashi's face, his visible eye narrowing into a slit of crimson.

A tear slid down Kakashi's face. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind that he was right and it was him; it was Obito Uchiha.

There were a million things he wanted to say. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to confess and admit to all of his past sins. He wanted to make up for what he'd done and tell Obito just what he felt for him for all of those years, but... he couldn't.

"Obito…" A few more tears joined their kin as Kakashi finally croaked his name in a voice so small and woeful that one would think it had atrophied from disuse, and that was partly true. It had been years since he'd spoken his former teammate's name aloud and knowing he was alive now after mourning him for nearly two decades of his life was enough to shatter him, just like his voice. Swallowing back his regrets and bile, he raised a shaky hand to the mask. He wanted to see his face, but the thought was terrifying. He owed Obito; he shouldn't want any more from him.

"You broke your promise to me, Kakashi," Obito hissed, his voice still low as he lay over Kakashi, making the jounin feel even smaller.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Obito," Kakashi choked, drawing his hand back and shutting his eyes, turning his head away, ashamed of himself. He really was nothing more than a 'friend-killer.' Kakashi vaguely heard the rustling of fabric and felt Obito cup his chin again.

"Open your eyes, Kakashi," Obito ordered. "Look upon my face and see what's become of me."

Kakashi knew he'd regret it but obediently complied. He sucked in a breath and winced, squirming sympathetically at the deep scars marring the side of his face. His eyes burned even more at the sight of it. Kakashi wanted to be sick with himself for abandoning the Uchiha all those years ago and beg for forgiveness, but still, his treacherous body felt no shame as it poured more slick out onto his already dampened his thighs.

Obito inhaled, catching the scent before sneering down at Kakashi. "You're such a pathetic creature. I think another time, I would have put you out of your misery and taken back my eye; a life for a life, Kakashi." He paused thoughtfully and tilted his head, peering closely at Kakashi features, "But what do you think I should do? Do you have a preference perhaps?"

It didn't quite catch Kakashi off-guard. He knew Obito had been aroused by the scent of his heat, but it did surprise him. He had been certain Obito would exact his revenge on him, however, his baser side preened and keened into Obito's gloved touch and if he was being honest, the rest of him was aching for it as well. He'd always been fond of Obito - even if he had had a difficult time showing it - and this very moment was not an exception from that..

The Uchiha's thumb ran over Kakashi's bottom lip, his eyes bearing down on him with roiling emotions hidden behind the mask of his scowl. "Tell me, Kakashi, do you have an idea of what I would do to you? Of what I could do to you? Maybe I should mark you so that every day, for the rest of your life, you'll feel the pain that I feel down to your very soul. No one would ever spare you a second glance with another's mark on you. You'll be alone for the rest of your life, just like I have."

Kakashi whimpered but made no move to fight him or protest. Obito could do as he wished; he'd never be able to make up for what he did, and if it wasn't for him, Rin would still be alive. He lazily kissed Obito's thumb. Kakashi deserved what he got and yet again, he felt no shame for what was likely to happen. He could smell Obito's receptiveness and arousal, it was choking him, making it hard to breathe or think. It sent thrilled shivers down his spine.

Obito gripped Kakashi's chin tightly, holding his face to the side before lowering his face closer to the exposed skin. Kakashi regretted ripping off his scarf and bunched his hands in the fabric of the musty comforter, bracing for the sting of fangs to breach his skin.

Weather-rough lips brushed across Kakashi's skin, making him jolt before settling down, compliantly. He could hear Obito's pleased hum of amusement and the Uchiha's lips parted so he could scrape his teeth over the exposed skin near Kakashi's mating gland.

Kakashi's heart pounded frantically in his chest, expecting the worst. Obito could do any number of things to him like this and Kakashi would be helpless to stop him. He began to pull one of his legs up to shift away from Obito's fangs, but the movement was quickly aborted as Obito pressed his fangs directly over Kakashi's mating gland and released an incredibly animalistic growl.

It seemed like a direct line to his dick, because it twitched in his too-tight pants and made Kakashi groan aloud as he squirmed to find some relief.

The fangs against Kakashi's gland disappeared, replaced by a tongue that licked a cool stripe against Kakashi's burning skin with a pleased rumble from deep within Obito's chest. A moment later, his scorching mouth closed over the gland and sucked. Kakashi's body rose off the bed with a loud cry, prompting Obito to suck harder.

"Obito... please..." Kakashi pleaded, his anxiety rising the longer his mating gland was stimulated. It felt great but, Obito could just as easily mark him or rip out his throat. Kakashi liked a bit of danger, but coupled with sex was rather new and both steamy and nerve-wracking. But no matter how terrifying it seemed, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. Tenzou was right; he certainly was a 'kinky type.' He'd shamelessly admit it now.

Miraculously, the mating gland was released and given a playful nuzzle before Obito lifted his head with a smirk, licking his lips not unlike a predator having savored his prey. Which was exactly what Kakashi was - *prey.*

"Are you begging now, Kakashi?" Obito asked, preening over Kakashi's answering whimper. "How would you like to take my knot?" Kakashi didn't answer, still breathing hard even as Obito loosened his grip and caressed Kakashi's cheek with the back of his hand.

"I wonder..." Obito mused aloud, "have you been knotted before? Maybe by that hideous *bowl-cut* or the Mokuton-user? Although I'm certain that if you offered yourself, you'd have a line around the block of alphas - neh, even *omegas* - wanting to fuck you." His eyes glinted angrily as though something had come to mind, but it was fleeting. Maybe a trick of the mind or even of the Sharingan?

Obito pulled his hand back from Kakashi's face. "You're so quiet, Kakashi. Maybe it's neither of those?" Obito mused. Then he stretched out his hand and in a swirl of chakra, a kunai appeared which he brought to Kakashi's throat, gently tilting his head back with the flat of it, exposing his throat once again. "Could it be that teacher?" He asked, punctuation by ripping the top of Kakashi's shirt, making him wince as the blade left a cut along his chest.

"Obito, please... don't," Kakashi breathed.

"Why not?" Obito asked, sneering. "This is nothing; a temporary pain," he hissed, slicing Kakashi's shirt further. "That is unless you mean that I shouldn't question which alphas you've had your eyes on. Is that it, Kakashi? Afraid I might take away those precious to you just as you did to me?"

Kakashi shut his eyes and tilted his head away as Obito sliced the last of Kakashi's shirt. Obito should focus on him. Iruka didn't deserve to be targeted by him, nor did any of the others he held dear.

"Don't hurt them, Obito," Kakashi murmured, glancing solemnly into Obito's eyes.

With a roll of his eyes, the Uchiha scoffed, the corner of his lips twitching. "I suppose if you insist, I'll leave them be. I have other things to occupy my time with," Obito said, sitting up on his knees between Kakashi's parted thighs. His intense, vermillion gaze skimmed over him hungrily.

After several long moments, Obito maneuvered Kakashi out of his destroyed shirt and muddied coat, leaving his chest bare with blood beading at the seams of the cut down his chest. Obito leaned down once more and looking Kakashi directly in the eye, ran his tongue up the wound, collecting the blood on his tongue, savoring it with a pleased rumble.

Kakashi drank in breath after breath, unable to bring himself to do anything else but stare into Obito's glowing red eyes and shudder as his body anticipated every touch, both bruising and arousing. He felt frozen yet all to hot under that gaze. It was as though, like the prey he was, Obito was going to devour him and take him apart piece by piece until nothing was left.

Obito licked his lips and moved forward until he was face to face with Kakashi, the breath mingling. Then, without warning, their mouths clashed and Kakashi could pick up the faint, metallic taste of his own blood on Obito's tongue.

Kakashi melted into the kiss, losing whatever inhibition he had left, letting his mind be overtaken by the insatiable heat and the man above him. He released his grasp on the bedding and instead fisted the thick, black fabric of the Akatsuki cloak. The kiss grew deeper and less controlled, their teeth clacked together at some point and Obito nipped at Kakashi's bottom lip as he grabbed a handful of Kakashi's shimmering, silver locks.

When they managed to pull apart, Kakashi's mind was even more dazed than before, his entire body aching to take Obito inside of him. And he looked just the part of a lust-hazed omega. His hair was a mess, his skin was flushed hot and pink, his lower lip was bruised and swollen from kiss after kiss, and his cock ached in the confines of his pants, pleading to be freed. Pleading for the touch of his alpha, just as the rest of his body did as he released another sticky glob of slick.

Kakashi let out a long, pitiful whimper as Obito studied him, still loosely grappling Obito's cloak as the Uchiha looked deep into his eyes with a Sharingan to match the one beneath the make-up. He was surely contemplating something, but the longer their gazes were locked together, the more Kakashi hungered for what would come next, damning the consequences of what he might do.

"Obito," he whispers with a shudder, his thighs squeezing minutely around Obito's as though beckoning.

Obito responded with a smirk and tugged Kakashi's head back before bringing the kunai to rest against his exposed throat. "If you say my name like that again, I'm sure you know what will happen, don't you?"

Kakashi doesn't say anything in response even as Obito leans down to scrape his teeth over the sensitive gland that lay at the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"I could easily end you instead of your precious... *companions,"* Obito whispered, saying the word 'companions' like it left the bitter taste of bile in his mouth before brushing his nose against Kakashi's skin and leaving a chaste kiss behind. He presses the blade to the skin as a sharp reminder, just short of drawing blood. "I could bathe in your blood or rip out your throat and you'd be powerless to stop it, wouldn't you, Kakashi? Which makes me curious..."

The intensity of Obito's threat does nothing to make Kakashi shy away from the position he's in now. And of their own accord, his hips rise to press his clothed cock against Obito's hard body to gain some relief, but it does next to nothing to satisfy his desires or abate his heat.

A purr reverberated from Obito's throat as he cast a look beneath him at Kakashi's frustrated face. He carefully replaced the blade to tease gently at Kakashi's lips, taking note of his half-lidded gaze. "Are you just wanting to protect whoever you have waiting for you in Konoha by giving in to me or are you excited by the danger?"

Again, he received no answer but for Kakashi's shudder and now the roll of his hips. It was as though Kakashi's mind had gone and in its place sat a any other omega. Obito couldn't help but to pout and pulled the kunai away with an intentional nick to Kakashi's lower lip, making him wince and pulling Kakashi's agency back to the forefront.

"You can check out when *I'm* ready for you to check out," Obito hissed and crushed Kakashi's lips again, stirring a groan from both of them as Obito fisted Kakashi's hair tighter, making him yelp.

He bit Kakashi's lip to spout a few more drops of blood to mingle between their mouths as Obito slip his tongue in further as in an attempt to fuck Kakashi's mouth with it. Kakashi didn't seem to mind much as he grinded up against Obito once more with an unrestrained sound that could only be described as pure erotic need, which Obito swallowed up hungrily. He even mirrored Kakashi's thrusts with his own, making them both gasp. They needed to get to it already.

When they finally broke apart, Kakashi licked his lips, his eyes closed blissfully as though savoring the taste and feel of Obito on his lips. "Obito," he breathed, "please mate me."

Obito's eyes widened a fraction before the surprise disappeared and the Uchiha was left petting Kakashi's hair from his face, dropping the kunai off the side of the bed with a soft thump. "I don't think I'd go that far, seeing as how what that drug in your system, you won't remember any of this." He said before hurriedly adding, "But that's not to say I'm not tempted."

"But I want you... *Obito..."* Kakashi drawled, reaching up to touch the scarred side of Obito's face, coming up short when the Uchiha evaded his hand with a frown. "I've always... wanted... you."

"I'm sure you're just saying that," Obito murmured wryly, "but let's move on to something you'll find far more satisfying than a few words or fleeting kisses.

Obito sat up on his knees, looking over Kakashi's pliant body, slipping out of Kakashi's grasp. His crimson eyes, Sharingan still active and recording every nuance and movement in pristine clarity, roved over Kakashi's body, his hands followed in their tracks, caressing down each of his sides. It sent a tremor through Kakashi's body that ended at his throbbing cock, his hips lifting from the bed to meet him.

"As much as I want to drag this out, you seem to want to get to it right away. Is the promise of a knot really that irresistible to an omega in heat, even if it's manufactured?" The way he asked it was less of a question directed at Kakashi and more of a burning, internal question.

Obito tilted his head curiously as he repeated the motion with blunt nails over Kakashi's skin. The reaction was a delicious groan of, "Oh, fuck me, Obito!" Kakashi's hips lifted the same as before, his cock painfully erect in his pants.

"We'll get to that," Obito promised, and he would.

He slid off his cloak, the thick fabric falling on the floor with a wet smack, leaving him in his black turtleneck and pants. With a look of mischievous amusement, he ran a finger over a nipple and circled it slowly. "You know, this may come as a surprise, but I've never had an omega in my bed. Always betas and I never let any of them see my face or know my name," he confided. "This will be just as much of an experience for you as it will for me."

Kakashi looked up at him with a pout that still implied that he had some lucidity left.

"You've never had sex with someone while you were in heat, have you, Kakashi?" When Kakashi didn't reply, Obito pinched Kakashi's nipple between his index finger and thumb. "When I ask something, I expect an answer."

"No! No, I haven't!"

Obito released Kakashi's nipple and watched as he squirmed beneath him before settling in and staring up at him with an unreadable look. "How? How'd you know?"

"I guessed. I didn't think you'd risk being mated just to get off."

"Obito, please…" Kakashi murmured, his lips parted as he let his eyes fall shut, frustratedly defeat, "just get on with it and fuck me already." His annoyance and arousal were came across clearly despite the low volume of his voice. Kakashi was obviously growing tired of Obito's game. Thankfully, he didn't plan on dragging it the game out very much longer.

As such, Obito smirked down at him, running a hand down Kakashi's body which tensed like a bowstrong, taut and thrumming with energy before hooking his fingers on the waistband of Kakashi's pants. "If you insist," Obito purred with a flash of a grin like that of a cat who had got the cream and a conceited hum.

It took some shuffling to take care of it, but Obito made quick work of Kakashi's pants and managed to slip the tattered remains of Kakashi's shirt and his muddied coat off his arms, exposing him completely to his scrutiny.

"You're far more gorgeous than I imagined," Obito mused, his gaze caressing every inch of Kakashi's bared body and his hands following only a moment after. "But I'd think you'd look far better marked by me."

"I'd feel much better with your dick in my ass," Kakashi commented gruffly, his teeth chattering in anticipation.

Obito froze and pouted up at Kakashi's flushed face as he squirmed in want of Obito's touch. "You're getting a bit demanding now, aren't you?"

Kakashi didn't respond to that directly, only mumbling something vaguely comprehensible and baring his mating gland with a tilt of his head once more. He had done more than enough waiting over the time that Obito had spent flirting and taunting him. By this point, it'd be an injustice to not give him what he most desired. Hell, it was already an injustice to have ignored the whims of someone who pleaded and begged so deliciously, so Obito conceded.

"Kakashi, turn over for me," Obito ordered gently, watching the omega adhere to his whims and noting the shimmer of slick that coated nearly all of Kakashi's backside. His ass, his thighs, his balls; everything glistened with fluid and reeked of Kakashi's lust. Obito couldn't keep back the appreciate growl escaped him as even more slick leaked onto the already dampened covers from Kakashi's twitching hole.

The sight that greeted him afterward was even more appetizing than those before it. Kakashi had positioned himself on his knees, presenting himself to Obito's appraising eyes. It was absolutely irresistible, and one thing led to another and…

Kakashi yelped before whipping around to stare over his shoulder at the offender.

"Is there a problem?" Obito cooed, smirking slyly at Kakashi despite the deadly scowl he was being directed.

"Don't you ever do that again," Kakashi scolded the smug Uchiha, his steely eye burning into him angrily.

"Do what? I didn't do anything."

"You spanked me!"

Obito's smugness and aggressive demeanor melted away and he was left with with his brow furrowed in confusion with a firm pout. "And what's wrong with that?"

"How would you like it if just when you were getting ready to knot someone, they punched you in the face?"

"That's not-" Before he could finish, Kakashi's glare became even more terrifyingly enraged. It's effect was immediate and caused Obito to hesitate for a moment and scratch his head thoughtfully. It only took a moment longer for him consider just what Kakashi had meant by that. "I see your point. Neh, sorry about that," he whispered sheepishly. He couldn't be blamed entirely; he was an idiot at the best of times and the promise of sex made him even more of an idiot than usual.

"Apology accepted," Kakashi muttered and faced forward once more, "but only if you hurry it up."

Obito's cheeks were flushed pink in his embarrassment at his foley and silently sighed. It took a moment to collect himself afterward and clear his throat before he could carry on where they left off. He started by apologetically rubbing the reddening globe of Kakashi's ass.

Being mindful of the strike against him, Obito smoothed a palm over Kakashi's firm ass, parting it and baring it to take his fingers. As if in an invitation, slick oozed out of the omega and Kakashi gave out a high whine, muted by the covers.

"Gods, Kakashi, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could fuck me," Kakashi replied breathlessly, one hand twisted in the comforter and his thighs shaking with both anticipation and the effort of keeping himself up. His other hand was already working its way slowly up and down his own cock.

With a visual like that and a sound that could bring him to a full-erection when completely soft at one of the Akatsuki's various long-winded meetings, Obito couldn't help but groan. His pants were fairly loose in the beginning, but now they were beginning to feel constricting and painful. At this rate, he would end up popping his knot before he even slid his dick into this perfect specimen of an omega. He had to put his cock in Kakashi, yesterday at the earliest, if at all possible. With that revelation, he began to prod at Kakashi's entrance, his fingers lubricated by the generous amount of slick Kakashi had produced in preparation of this moment.

Every time Obito came close to pushing a finger inside, Kakashi pressed back expectantly with various needy sounds. And when the first finger slide inside, Kakashi moaned Obito's name as though it brought him pleasure to taste the words on his lips. Not a second was wasted in loosening Kakashi's entrance after that.

"Obito," Kakashi pleaded with gritted teeth, thumbing the head of his leaking cock, "Put it in. I can't wait much longer." There was no arguing with that and Obito was more than willing to comply.

Obito straightened up and fumbled with the front of his pants, freeing his cock with a hiss of discomfort followed by a gasp of relief. He stroked it absently before swiping up a generous amount of slick from where it was settled on Kakashi's balls and coated his dick with it. There was so much slick in fact, that Obito didn't even have to bother hunting for any lubricant; Kakashi had it covered.

Once Obito was satisfied, he took hold of his cock by the root and lined up with Kakashi's hole. It hungrily winked at him, anticipating his entry, so Obito followed through with its demands, pushing inside without much resistance and bottoming out within moments.

Kakashi cried out Obito's name like a feral cry, arching his back and thrusting his hips back against Obito's cock, subconsciously tightening around him. Obito had to grasp Kakashi's hips tightly in an effort to keep from bucking forward before Kakashi was ready, his fingernails digging crescent-shaped marks into his skin as he bit his bottom lip - hard - drawing blood. It was difficult, to say the very least.

"Obito!" Kakashi cried, moving his hand over his cock again, "Obito, move! Please move…"

So he did, pulling out almost completely and slamming back in with enough abandon to make Kakashi shout and swear with every other thrust, setting a marvelously punishing pace. The wet slap of their bodies resounding through the bedroom grew thunderous with the creaking of the bed beneath them, threatening to collapse at any moment. Obito bit his lip even harder, worrying at the wound he had created earlier, keeping his inhuman healing from relieving him of it.

"Fuck…" Obito groaned, biting hard into his lip one last time before releasing it. "This is even better than I imagined. And you look so good beneath me, Kakashi. I don't know if I can keep myself from mating you."

That was true. Obito would happily allow Kakashi to warm his bed every night for the rest of his life, regardless of the past between them. However, there were still plans Obito had to get out of the way before bringing himself to make Kakashi his. If only he could keep Kakashi single for the foreseeable future until he was ready.

"Do it, Obito. Please, just do it!" Kakashi growled, his hand moving furiously as he came closer to bringing himself off.

A deep, terrifying growl emanated from Obito's core, freezing Kakashi in place. Before he could blink, Obito had maneuvered him onto his lap, pressing Kakashi's back to his chest as he held him locked in place. One of his hand curled around Kakashi's throat and the other splayed across the middle of the omega's chest.

"Obito? What are you-?"

"I told you not to ask that," Obito grumbled, his voice husky and deep with arousal and the last remnants of the possessive, animalistic sound he had made leaking into his voice. His nose was buried into Kakashi's neck, nuzzling his mating gland. His teeth made what had nearly happened that much more obvious as when the kissed and suckled at Kakashi's heck, his fangs scrape tantalizingly across the skin making Kakashi shudder.

"This is your last warning," he whispered. "If you ask me to again, I will; I'll mate you over and over again until you can no longer stand and all you know is the feel of my cock inside you and my name is the only word you're left with in this world."

Obito moaned blissfully, his chest vibrating against his captivated prey, to the picture in his head that painted. "Although, that seems to be what you want," he mused aloud, scraping his fangs teasingly over the exposed gland.

"Promises, promises," Kakashi breathed, his breath hitching as Obito toyed with him and hiked his hips upward into Kakashi's wanton body. He could just feel Obito's knot beginning to flare out, forcing its way into Kakashi's ass. "You haven't even knotted me yet."

Obito chuckled darkly and responded by pulling out as far as he dared to deliver a forceful thrust into Kakashi's ass. The reaction was immediate, making Kakashi cry out and reach his arm back, grabbing a handful of Obito's hair in a painful grasp. Obito didn't seem to mind though.

"I'm working on it."

More thrusts followed, making a uniform pace at first before becoming messy and frantic and wild. Kakashi couldn't help it. He was growing closer by the second as he worked to bring himself off with his free hand with Obito's knot grew and planted itself more firmly inside of him, drawing all sorts of noises from him.

"Say my name, Kakashi," Obito begged him, his thrusts growing more and more frenzied.

Then, it was all over.

"Oh, gods…! F-Fuck…! Obito!" Kakashi howled while rope after rope of come painted the covers and his hand, a few strands going so far as to splatter over his stomach and thighs. He'd come harder than he'd ever come before in his life and he was neither sure of whether it was the knot pressed tightly in his ass, locking him onto Obito lap or the influence of the false heat. But one thing was for certain, he wasn't the only one that had gotten off harder than ever before.

Obito was panting just as heavily as Kakashi was, grasping his body like a lifeline with his teeth buried painfully in Kakashi's shoulder in an attempt to keep himself from mating him. Alphas and omegas mated for life and despite it seeming like a good idea at the time, it'd ruin Kakashi's career as a shinobi for certain. And if it didn't, there was still the fact that he'd be mated to his formerly dead teammate that had at some point joined the Akatsuki for whatever nefarious purpose they held at heart.

Kakashi dropped his hand from Obito's hair and slumped against him while wiping the come off his hand onto the blankets. His shoulder stung and ached down to the bone where Obito had bitten it, but he hardly seemed to care. He was exhausted after what was likely just 'the first round' of sex with Obito. He couldn't hold back a yelp as Obito released his toothy hold on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Kakashi," Obito mumbled in apology, sliding his hands down to Kakashi's middle and pressing his damp forehead to the back of Kakashi's shoulder. "I'll fix that." He readjusted their position some in an attempt to get more comfortable and scowled down at himself with a huff of annoyance.

"What is it?"

"I wish I had taken the rest of my clothes off first."

Kakashi hummed tiredly in amusement. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think about it and now it's going to be impossible to take my pants off and I'm all sweaty," Obito complained to the equally sweaty Kakashi, who simply rolled his eyes and sighed contentedly, relaxing even more into Obito's chest.

"Can we just lay down for a bit?" Kakashi suggested, "This position isn't doing us any real favors."

Obito agreed and carefully positioned them both until they were laying side-by-side on the soiled covers, catching their breath and spooning waiting for Obito's knot to subside enough for Kakashi to free himself. Or at least, to free himself from being locked into place on Obito's cock. Freeing himself from the bear hug Obito currently had him in would be a different story altogether. Kakashi could almost give himself over to the domesticity of it. Almost.

From the beginning, he had been in a state somewhere between lucidity and mindless euphoria, compliments of those ANBU agents that attacked him earlier. But now, with the first wave of his manufactured heat out of the way, he was able to consider things clearly again until the next wave took over. It gave him some time to consider the details of his reunion with Obito and the supposed fact that he was meant not to recall any of this later.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked, keeping his voice calm and even, interrupting the Uchiha in his attempt to plant open-mouthed kisses over every reachable inch of Kakashi's neck and shoulder. He was being ridiculously affectionate and it only served to make the oncoming series of questions that much more awkward.

"Mhm?"

"If I'm going to forget this ever happened, what are you going to do?"

Obito hesitated and quickly recovered to nuzzle lovingly into Kakashi's messy, silver hair. "I don't know what you mean."

Kakashi's voice became small and hurtful. "Obito," he asked, his voice wavering in a flicker of a pause before continuing, "will I ever see you again?"

He withdraws his affectionate nuzzles and kisses to hold Kakashi closer. "No, I don't think so. I'll see you, but…" he hesitates again, his voice lower and far quieter than before, "but you won't see me."

"Why?"

"Because… because... " What could Obito honestly say to that? He had an opportunity to tell Kakashi without him.

After some debate, Obito kissed behind Kakashi's ear and whispered, "Let's not talk about it. Your heat will flare back up again soon and it's not something we need to discuss. Let's forget about this and let me take care of you, Kakashi, at least for tonight."

Kakashi bit his lip during his deliberation but nodded. "Alright." His face was beginning to feel hot again, although it wasn't from the heat but from the anger and sadness and hurt that welled inside of him while he struggled to focus before losing his mind again. "I love you, Obito. Please, don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but you have no right to ask me that. This is all I can give you." Although it was meant to sound hurtful, there was wavering in his voice, but Kakashi didn't care to point it out. It wouldn't make a difference as Obito had always been stubborn and likely always will.

The rest of the night was spent soiling the sheets with slick and come before spooning under the warmth of the covers, holding each other close until Kakashi fell into a deep, exhausted sleep. As promised, he didn't remember anything from the night before. So when he woke up, he was deeply confused.

Kakashi pulled the covers up around him and looked around, blinking blearily. At least he remembered to remove his contacts but he should at least have recalled something from last night if he had his Sharingan eye opened, right? But nothing seemed to ring a bell, that was except for the fact that he had been cornered by a squadron of masked men - ANBU - and stabbed with a syringe. He'd been drugged.

He took a deep, calming breath to prepare himself before shakily reaching up to check his mating gland. Remarkably, it was unscathed. He sighed in relief and took a long glance about the room. It reeked of sex between a heated omega and an obliging alpha; a date-rape drug then. But why would an ANBU use that? Probably to target him for his eye and make it seem like Kakashi's fault for losing it. The nerve of some people and the way they looked down on omegas was appalling.

With a quick scan of the room, Kakashi's open eyes landed on a note signed, 'Sorry' in bold-faced type. He quirked his eyebrow and took ahold of it. That was a strange choice for a one-night stand. Most people would handwrite their notes, so Kakashi decided to open it.

'Sorry to leave you so soon,' the note read, 'but we weren't meant to be.'

Kakashi hummed in amusement but carried on.

'I left you a gift, but I don't recommend opening it. I may have taken several justices with the delivery of its contents.'

Gift? What gift?

His eye darted back to the bedside table and spotted a scroll. He'd have to look at that later, but it seemed like a storage scroll. Kakashi was a bit apprehensive about the thought of opening it and the last few lines that followed it may have solidified that. His eyes scanned it several times before he threw off the covers and got to his feet.

As soon as he set foot on the wood flooring, he wobbled a bit with a wince. He must have been knotted many times last night and the thought made him grimace as he held himself up on the bedside table before catching his balance.

After a while, Kakashi managed to catch his balance, take a shower to get rid of the smell (since miraculously, he seemed to be clean of any fluids from the night's activities), and put back on his Sukea disguise to head out the door with his things. His emotions got even more twisted when he stepped foot out the door and saw a short, wrinkled old woman with a tray.

"Oh, you're awake? I was just about to come by and bring this to you," she offered with a smile.

Kakashi brought back up his facade as Sukea, the polite civilian photographer. "That's rather nice of you, but I'm not really that hungry," he said, declining politely.

The old woman simply smiled and patted his arm. "That's okay. There are other things downstairs that'll be lighter on your stomach."

A bed and breakfast. This alpha took him to a bed and breakfast.

'Sukea' chuckled nervously and held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm fine really. You don't have to feed me… really."

"Nonsense. You're a valued customer and your alpha requested we bring you something since you had unexpectedly gone into heat," she replied.

He what?

"Ah…" That made it all the worse. "I guess I am a little thirsty…"

"Good. Good! Follow me downstairs and I'll get you whatever you like," the elderly woman said, beaming up at him before hobbling down the creaky stairs.

It took a moment before Sukea could bring himself to ask. "Oh, granny?" he called the old woman who stopped and turned to look up at him from the stairway. "You wouldn't have happened to remember his face, would you?"

Her eyebrows knit together and she frowned. "That's a strange question, but come to think of it, although I saw him not that long ago, I don't seem to remember. Should I be worried?"

Should they both be worried?

Sukea rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I asked that wrong. I meant, did he mention where he was headed off to?"

The old woman relaxed some. "Sorry, dear, but I don't seem to recall it if he did."

Sukea couldn't help but pout, regardless of his identity. First, he was attacked by ANBU then, he went into heat and was fucked - and knotted for the first time - by a mysterious alpha, who apparently had a powerful genjutsu at his disposal, and he couldn't remember a single detail about it. All he had was a scroll full of ANBU corpses, a typecast note that seemed to dance in his head, and a vague memory, although it wasn't much of a memory at all.

When Kakashi had been washing the scent of alpha and sex off of him in the suite's bathroom, he had run his hands over a deep bite in his shoulder. He was under the impression that it was almost a mating bite, as it was deep enough, but whoever had given it had done their best to fade it from his skin, despite leaving every other mark as clear evidence of their night together. The moment his fingers brushed over it, he felt intense pleasure and yet a great loss that the bite had missed its mark and it didn't seem like it had stemmed from the standard omega desire to be mated like he'd read about in one of his many inappropriate books, but that of a lover wishing to form a bond - a connection - with someone they cared for deeply. It was strange and left a strange ache in his heart as though the night he had forgotten would plague him for years to come.

The words on the note echoed through his mind once more: 'Don't worry, Kakashi, I won't tell anyone else about your identity. And who knows? Maybe we will see again after all and _I'll see the future with you.'_

It was that last part that filled Kakashi's lungs in his own sea of emotion and made him think to a time during the last war, on a distant battlefield in a little place called 'Kannabi'.

* * *

**So real quick, the title was suggested by Stardust_and_Rainy_Days on Ao3. I'd provide a link but _someone_ (I'm looking at you, ) doesn't like outside links. Also, I didn't italicize anything I should have because I hate editing specifically for . It's bullshit and I shouldn't have to do it. If you want to see it in all of it's italicized glory, just look at it on Ao3. I hate this website...**


End file.
